Smut
by Lussyvr14
Summary: One-Shot / #2. / Que le dieran el mejor sexo oral de su maldita vida dentro de su oficina, mientras todos estaban trabajando y que, por si fuera poco, su jefe estuviera a uno cuantos metros de descubrirlos, que en realidad era hermano de la preciosa rubia que estaba hincada frente a él, debajo de su escritorio. No supo ni como mantuvo el control de esa situación. {ShikaTema}
1. Control

**Rated:** M

 **Advertencias** **:** Lenguaje y escenas explicitas.

 **Personajes** : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Control**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Caminaban por la aldea a pasos tranquilos, agarrados de la mano como si se trataran de un par adolescentes, a Sasuke no le incomodaba en lo absoluto y Sakura por supuesto que iba más que feliz tarareando una canción.

El pelinegro había llegado hace unos días a la aldea y lo primero que hiso fue ir a ver a su novia al barrio Uchiha, por que sí, ya vivían juntos. Ese día lo habían planeado desde antes de que Sasuke se fuera, la pelirrosa había querido ir de compras y pasar un rato agradable con su novio, que aunque pareciera increíble siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea.

La gente los miraba entre tiernos y asombrados, puesto que no era usual ver a Sasuke Uchiha caminando por Konoha y menos mostrando cariño. Pero cuando vieron que venía con Sakura sus dudas se disiparon, pues ellos sabían que la pelirrosa era la única que podía hacer ese tipo de cosas con él.

Entraron a un par de tiendas departamentales, Sakura miraba maravillada la ropa que ahí vendían, todo era muy bonito, tomó varias prendas y se decidió por medírselas.

– Sasuke-kun, voy a probarme esto, ¿está bien? – sonrió dulcemente.

El Uchiha asintió.

– ¿Me puedes cuidar mi bolsa? – preguntó dándosela.

Él la tomó, y de pronto, no supo cómo ni porqué, sintió un mal presentimiento, sin embargo lo ignoró, vio a Sakura desaparecer detrás del probador y él fue a ver el departamento de caballeros, no era mucho de ir a ver la ropa pero en esos instantes necesitaba ropa nueva, pensó en decirle a la pelirrosa que lo escogiera por él, pero decidió ahorrárselo a su novia.

El único brazo que tenía disponible lo tenía ocupado cargando la bolsa rosada de Sakura, pero no le vio problema en colgársela como usualmente lo hace ella, así que lo hizo.

Pasaron unos segundos con la bolsa colgada en su hombro cuando de pronto sintió pasos atrás de él.

– Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí…

Sasuke reconoció la voz de inmediato.

– Dobe. – respondió sin siquiera voltearse pues estaba viendo unas sandalias ninja, ya necesitaba unas.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, don "asocial"? – se burló el rubio rodeándolo y poniéndose frente a Sasuke, pero el Uchiha no pudo ni contestarle cuando el Uzumaki estalló a carcajadas.

La demás gente de la tienda los miraba extrañados.

Sasuke sintió ganas de asesinar a su estúpido amigo. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Estaba casi llorando de la maldita risa. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

– Oh por dios – exclamó Naruto calmándose un poco limpiando las lágrimas de los ojos – Dime que no es cierto.

– ¿De qué mierda hablas, idiota? – ya se estaba desesperando.

– ¡Sakura ya te domó! – y con eso otra vez empezó a reírse – Está linda la bolsa rosada que trae, damisela.

¿Eh?

¿Bolsa?

¿Rosada?

Entonces el pelinegro entendió, estaba cargando la bolsa de Sakura como si fuera una señora, y lo peor de todo ¡así se paseó por toda la maldita tienda! Con razón las señoras que se encontraban cuchicheaban y soltaban risitas a su alrededor.

Volteó a ver a Naruto y el muy sinvergüenza tenía cargando una bolsa color lila también. ¿Con que cara se burlaba de él?

– A menos que seas retrasado mental, que no lo dudo – empezó Sasuke – Tu también traes una bolsa contigo, imbécil. – sonrió burlesco con venitas sobresaltadas en su frente.

– Ah, esto. – dijo tranquilamente sobando la bolsa de su novia – Hinata me pidió que se lo cuidara mientras ella se prueba ropa.

– Hmp. Sakura está haciendo lo mismo. Me pidió que se lo cuidara un momento.

– Si, es lo que tenemos que hacer cuando nuestras novias ya nos tienen _controlados_. – comentó con una pequeña risa.

Sasuke lo volteó a ver mal.

– ¿De qué mierda hablas? Yo no estoy "controlado" – hizo comillas con sus dedos.

–Oh vamos, Sasuke, no lo niegues, ya todos en la aldea sabemos que Sakura te trae contr…

– Si vuelves a decir controlado juro que te arrepentirás. – amenazó fríamente con un aura sombría alrededor de él.

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo – alzó las manos tratando tranquilizar el sentimiento de asesinar del pelinegro – Pero aunque lo niegues, lo estás. Y no quiero decir que sea malo, es estar en una relación en la que respetamos y queremos que nuestra pareja se sienta a gusto. No me malinterpretes, no estoy diciendo que nos privemos de lo que nos gusta hacer, si no que ahora le tomamos más importancia a las mujeres que tenemos a nuestro lado. Nosotros siempre vamos a querer que ellas estén completamente felices.

Sasuke lo sopesó, ¿Qué tanta razón tenía el tarado de su amigo? Era cierto que cuando venía a la aldea Sakura siempre se salía con la suya, ya sea que para salir, como hoy era el caso, para ver una película, ella siempre escogía las de amor y él para tenerla contenta accedía, aunque no podía negar que había varias que si le habían gustado, solo que eso nunca nadie lo sabría.

O como cuando tenía que irse de la aldea como siempre lo hacía desde que terminó la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, y ella le pidió que se quedara otros días más, y él dijo que sí sin oponerse mucho.

También en otra ocasión lo mandó a él a comprar algo de alimentos puesto que ella no podía ya que tenía mucho trabajo en el hospital, hasta con morral y todo salió al supermercado… esperen un momento.

Oh.

Por.

Dios.

¡El idiota de Naruto tenía razón! Sakura lo tiene bajo sus encantos.

El pelinegro volteó a ver a su mejor amigo horrorizado.

– Nunca creí que diría esto, pero creo que tienes razón.

– Te lo dije. – obvió Naruto.

– Naruto-kun al fin te encuentro, ya elegí que voy a llevar, gracias por ser tan paciente y esperarme – habló Hinata al acercarse al par de hombres – Hola, Sasuke-kun, un gusto verte – sonrió amable.

– Hola. – saludó igual.

– De nada, Hina. Por ti lo que sea. – sonrió el rubio embobado. – Bueno, teme, me voy. Mándale saludos a Sakura de nuestra parte. – dijo mientras caminaba detrás de su novia.

– Nos vemos Sasuke-kun. – se despidió con su mano la pelinegra.

– Adiós.

Naruto puede estar doblegado por su novia, pero él definitivamente no, él iba a pelear por tener el control de la situación.

Volvió a los probadores y justamente iba saliendo la pelirrosa quien le regaló una de sus sonrisas.

– Ya tengo todo, Sasuke-kun. ¿Nos vamos?

Él solo asintió. Ambos caminaron a la caja y pagaron todo lo que Sakura traía.

Más tarde regresaron a la mansión Uchiha, Sakura entró primero, dejando las bolsas en la mesa del comedor.

– Sasuke-kun, ¿quieres algo de comer? Debes estar hambriento. – opinó ella pues habían estado casi toda la tarde fuera de su casa.

¿Decir que sí contaba con ser controlado? Al diablo. Tenía hambre y esas estupideces no lo van a dejar pensando.

– Hmp. – respondió. Y la pelirrosa lo tomó como un sí.

Cayó la noche y los dos estaban sentados en la comodidad del sofá de la sala. Estaban viendo una serie en _Netflix_ , para ser específicos, veían _Stranger Things_. Estaban tan embelesados que se les iban rapidísimos los episodios, hasta que terminó el que estaban viendo y Sakura se apresuró a poner el siguiente.

Entonces fue que Naruto entró de nuevo a su mente a pellizcar su orgullo de Uchiha.

– Creo que es suficiente por hoy, Sakura. – habló con voz sería.

– ¡Pero, pero! Ya van a encontrar a _Will_! Otro y ya, lo juro – juntó sus manos y lo miró con sus ojos de cachorrito regañado.

Sasuke estaba por decir que sí, que vieran los que quisieran, pero en eso recordó – otra vez - conversación con su tarado amigo rubio. Si no quería ser controlado, tenía que ser fuerte.

– No. – contestó escueto – pero si tú quieres seguirla viendo. Adelante. – dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento.

Sakura lo miró extrañada.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke-kun? ¿Estás molesto por algo? Desde que regresamos a casa te he notado extraño.

– No sucede nada, solo que estoy un poco cansado.

– Te prepararé un té, eso te relajará, ya después puedes dormir. ¿De acuerdo?

¿Qué era esto? ¿Ahora lo trataba como un niño pequeño?

– Déjalo, así estoy bien.

– Nada de eso – se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina – Con este té, te sentirás mucho mejor.

 _Controlado… controlado… controlado…_ se oía la voz del estúpido Uzumaki en su cabeza.

– ¿Por qué simplemente aceptas el no, Sakura? – la miró serio.

La pelirrosa dejó lo que estaba haciendo, caminó hacia él y lo encaró.

– ¿Qué sucede? – cuestionó preocupada alzando la mano y acariciar la mejilla del azabache. – ¿Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, cierto?

Sasuke solo veía esos preciosos ojos verdes, se sintió un imbécil por querer contradecirla solo porque creía que ya no tenía el control de nada, así que se juro jamás volver a querer verla preocupada por sus estúpidos pensamientos. ¿Y qué si la mayoría de las decisiones las tomaba ella? Estaba seguro que solamente quería lo mejor para los dos. Ella siempre velaba por su bienestar.

Sin nada más que decir juntó sus labios con los de la pelirrosa. Ella emitió un suspiro dejándose llevar por la boca del pelinegro. Posó sus manos en su esbelta cintura y ella correspondió gustosa enredando sus dedos en la cabellera de él.

Aprovechó para quitarle la blusa a su novia y comenzó a besarla por el cuello, ella soltaba jadeos y de igual manera comenzó a desvestir al Uchiha, antes de que se dieran cuenta solo estaban en ropa interior arriba del sofá, Sakura estaba sentada a horcajadas arriba de él. Sasuke tenía su mano en las caderas de la pelirrosa y la demandaba a refregarse arriba de él. A lo que la ojiverde hizo gustosa.

– Ahh, sí. – gimió ella. – Mmmhh… ahh.

– Ven acércate. – mandó el ojinegro a lo que Sakura se acercó lo suficiente para que él sacara su lengua y lamiera sus erectos pezones.

– ¡Ah! ¡Sasuke-kun!

Con su única mano, el pelinegro le quitó las bragas a la pelirrosa y ella igualmente le quito sus boxers.

– Estas muy mojada, Sakura… – susurró lamiendo la oreja femenina e introduciendo dos de sus dedos en la cavidad de su novia.

– Mmmmh, si…

– Muévete. – ordenó y la pelirrosa comenzó restregarse en la mano del Uchiha.

Sakura estaba en las nubes, sus ojos estaban nublados por el placer que estaba recibiendo. Sasuke sacó los dedos para después llevárselos a la boca, y es que su novia sabía exquisitamente delicioso. La pelirrosa al ver ese acto jadeó deseosa.

Sasuke delicadamente la hizo a un lado levantándose del sofá. Se volteó frente a ella e hizo que ella también girara quedando de espaldas a él y frente al sofá. El pelinegro pasó su mano por toda la espalda de la ojiverde empezando desde su espalda baja hasta su cuello, una vez ahí la apretó e hizo que se inclinara, dándole una espectacular vista de su trasero. Sakura posicionó su rodilla en el sofá para darle todavía más espacio.

– ¿Quieres jugar, Sakura? – sonrió agarrando su miembro y pasando la punta por toda los pliegues de ella. Jadeó, pues al torturarla a ella también se torturaba a sí mismo, él lo que quería era hundirse de una vez.

– Sasuke-kun, por favor… –susurró con la cara pegada al sofá y el trasero hacia el Uchiha.

– ¿Por favor, qué? – habló sensual mientras solo introducía la punta para volverla a sacar, su pulgar estaba estimulando el clítoris de la pelirrosa que estaba extasiada.

– Hazme tuya… – suplicó – Ahh, ¡Sí! Sigue así, Sasuke-kun… – gimió al sentir como el pelinegro le otorgaba corrientes eléctricas solo con sus dedos.

Entonces, Sasuke pensó rápidamente que él que tenía el completo control en el sexo, era él, sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a adentrarse en la cavidad de su novia, al principio fue lento, Sakura gritaba de placer.

– ¡Más duro! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Más!

– ¿Te gusta rudo, eh? – las embestidas cada vez eran más rápidas y salvajes, las caderas de Sakura estaban aprisionadas por los dedos de Sasuke – Tienes un hermoso trasero – dicho esto le dio un azote. Y Sakura respondió chillando.

Un par de embestidas más y los dos ya estaban en el límite.

– ¡Ah, sí! Mmmh… ya casi…

– Sakura, no aguanto… me voy a correr…

A los segundos ambos gimieron juntos por el orgasmo aplastante que habían conseguido. Estaban exhaustos, jadeantes mirándose con amor y pasión, por ultimo Sakura se enderezó y pidió los labios del pelinegro que aceptó gustoso el beso. Esa era la manera de decirse que se amaban con todo su corazón.

Se sentaron y acurrucaron en el sofá. Después de varios minutos de tranquilizante silencio, Sakura lo interrumpió:

– ¿Ya me vas a decir porque estabas tan serio hace un rato? – dijo mientras colocaba una mano en el pecho del ojinegro.

Sasuke bufó, ahora que lo pensaba se sentía muy estúpido por preocuparse por ser "controlado" por su novia, sabía que Sakura no pararía hasta sacarle toda la verdad así que se rindió y se lo dijo todo.

– No te rías… – amenazó jugando el Uchiha.

– No me estoy riendo… – habló ella tratando de no estallar a carcajadas.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas? ¿Crees que soy controlado por esta sexy cabecita rosa? – sonrió acercándose para darle un beso en la coronilla.

–Yo no lo creo, siento que cada uno pone de su parte en esta relación, no es de quien manda a quien. Es mitad y mitad. – sonrió mirándolo.

– Estoy de acuerdo. – sonrió apretándola contra sí – Te amo.

El Uchiha sabía que Sakura solo lo decía para no hacerlo sentir mal, ella era quien llevaba las riendas de la relación, pero no importaba mucho, ya que él era quien llevaba el control en el sexo.

– También te amo.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado?**

De verdad, espero que mejor que bien. Yo he estado algo desocupada en estos días y la verdad es que se me ocurrió hacer este one-shot; la verdad en mis fics Naruto siempre dice algo que deja pensando a los demás xDD JAJAJA Pero vamos, sabemos que lo hacen porque las aman y las quieren ver felices y contentas:3

Quiero hacer una serie de este tipo de fics cortos, pero no sé, necesitaría saber que piensan ustedes, si les gustaría o no, soy todavía un feto escribiendo lemmon, pero hago lo mejor que mi cabecita pervertida puede jajaja xD las historias serian diferentes a las anteriores, es decir, no tendrían continuidad una con otra, o al menos así lo pienso hacer a excepción que considere que este muy largo lo puedo partir en 2.

Actualizaría cada cierto tiempo, no puedo ponerles una fecha en específico porque luego puedo quedar mal xD pero les aseguro que si actualizaré seguido.

Ustedes díganme si quieres que yo siga haciendo one-shots de este tipo. Claramente en todos debe haber un poco de acción 7u7 Sasuke & Sakura Smut. Tambien díganme si quieren que haga NaruHina o ShikaTema, entre otras. Si no, pues tendré que dejar el oneshot así.

Todos ustedes son mi fuente de inspiración y me agradaría que me dejaran sus pensamientos en un _**HERMOSO REVIEW**_.

Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que leen mis historias, les estoy muy agradecida. Me hacen feliz:3 y me harían más feliz comentando que les pareció.

Les mando saludos a todos, los quiero.

 **Lussy**


	2. Under the desk

**Rated:** M

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje y escenas explicitas.

 **Personajes** : Shikamaru Nara & Temari

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Under the desk**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Suspiraba entrecortadamente, el calor desde hace tiempo había entrado en su cuerpo y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, bueno, si había una solución pero era algo que no tenía pensado hacer.

Estaba en su oficina espaciosa, lo acababan de ascender a Coordinador en la empresa _Suna Corporatives_ , había sido a base de mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, cuando se enteró casi estalló de felicidad, era un trabajo que cuidaría muy bien.

Sintió un escalofrío y cerró las manos en forma de puño arriba de su gran escritorio, su cabeza la recargó en la silla donde estaba sentado. Su frente estaba cubierta por una ligera capa de sudor, ya no podía más, sentía que iba a estallar. Apretó los dientes y soltó un quejido, usando todas sus fuerzas para poder contenerse.

En ese momento, un golpe del otro lado de la puerta se escuchó.

Shikamaru respingó en su asiento.

– ¿Sí? – fue lo único que pudo articular sin que sonará extraño.

– Shikamaru,.. Soy Gaara, ¿puedo pasar?

El color desapareció de su rostro y boqueó varias veces.

– Claro, pasa… – ¿Cómo mierda no iba a pasar si era su jefe? Pero así era Gaara, muy educado.

Agarró unos papeles al azar de su escritorio e hizo como que los revisaba para despistar.

– Gracias – habló el pelirrojo entrando pero dejando la puerta abierta detrás de él.

El Nara sudaba frío, ese era su maldito fin.

– En qué… – carraspeó cuando sintió su voz salir quebrada – ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, jefe?

– Oh, no quiero interrumpirte de tu trabajo – _Si supiera_ – Pero ando buscando a nuestra subgerente, ¿la has visto? – su tono sonó algo desesperado.

El pelinegro casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, tragó fuerte y un espasmo hizo que soltara un jadeo. Rogó con todo su ser que su jefe no se percatara.

– ¿A la señorita Temari? – jugó nervioso con los papeles en mano, como si los leyese pero en cambio, sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar.

– Si, la he buscado por todo el lugar pero no sé dónde puede estar, llamé a su celular pero está apagado, seguro se fue antes de la hora de salida…

Shikamaru lo miraba, cerró por un momento los ojos, tratando de controlar su respiración que desde hace un rato estaba irregular.

– No… no la he visto – mordió sus mejillas por dentro para no dejar escapar un quejido que estaba atorado en su garganta deseoso por salir.

– Entiendo… – Gaara lo miró sospechoso y Shikamaru sintió como su corazón latía más rápido que antes – ¿Sabes? Te noto un poco… extraño.

 _Es mi puto fin._

– ¿A… A qué se refiere?

– Te veo un poco rígido, tu respiración está más acelerada de lo normal y estás casi transpirando – entrecerró los ojos y el Nara esperó lo peor – ¿Estás bien? Porque si te encuentras mal de salud puedes decirme y…

– No… no se preocupe – detuvo el ojinegro como pudo aliviado de que el pelirrojo no sospechara de lo que en verdad le sucedía – Solo es un poco de bochorno – se excusó intentando sonar creíble.

– Bueno, pero si te sientes mal, no dudes en pedir permiso para salir antes, ¿de acuerdo?

– Si… gracias. – estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no desmayarse ahí mismo.

– Veré si de milagro encuentro a la holgazana de mi hermana. – Shikamaru soltó un jadeo de dolor pero para su suerte Gaara ya había salido de la oficina cerrando la puerta.

– Mierda… vuelve a hacer eso… – pidió cuando sintió unos dientes aprisionando la punta de su polla, miró hacia abajo con una sonrisa cómplice, los ojos verdes llenos de deseo chocaron con los suyos.

Él no era de hacer ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo, esa rubia lo traía vuelto loco. Tanto que accedió a hacer algo que en su vida imaginó.

Que le dieran el mejor sexo oral de su maldita vida dentro de su oficina, mientras todos estaban trabajando y que, por si fuera poco, su jefe estuviera a uno cuantos metros de descubrirlos, quien en realidad era hermano de la preciosa rubia que estaba hincada frente a él, debajo de su escritorio.

No supo ni como mantuvo el control de esa situación.

Temari y él tenían una relación a escondidas, se besaban en los pasillos cuando todo el edificio estaba vacío, hacían el amor en el baño, en sus respectivas oficinas y en todo lugar en donde se les hubiese ocurrido.

No es como si tuvieran que esconderse de algo o alguien pues ya estaban bastante grandecitos, sin embargo, era realmente excitante hacerlo cuando están expuestos a ser encontrados. Tal y como hace un momento, donde vino el feje buscando a su hermana y estaba nada más y nada menos que entre sus piernas chupando y lamiendo como una diosa su humanidad entera.

– Se te da bien mentir en este tipo de situaciones – susurró la chica con el miembro erecto entre sus dedos.

– Ni me lo menciones, pensé que nos atrap- ¡Ah, maldición! – tensó la mandíbula echando la cabeza hacia atrás y empujando su polla dentro de la boca de la chica.

Temari lo chupaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello, daba lametones en la glande rosa y succionaba con vehemencia.

La mano masculina agarró varios mechones rubios y empezó a dirigirla, tal y como a él le gustaba. De la boca del Nara salían improperios, gemidos ahogados y jadeos entrecortados.

Estaba tan duro que sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Movía sus caderas a un ritmo acelerado, sentía el orgasmo cerca. Temari recibía gustosa el miembro en su boca, le encantaba darle placer al chico.

– Joder, esto es lo más rico de la puta vida – gimió mirándola con lujuria – Temari… me vengo – avisó en un susurro.

Ella lo observó y sonrió con la erección en sus labios. Shikamaru entendió y un par de embestidas más a la boca femenina hicieron que el Nara finalmente terminara.

La rubia tragó todo y el resto lo lamió con su lengua.

Shikamaru intentaba controlar su respiración, habían sido demasiadas emociones en poco tiempo, le pensaría para hacer eso de nuevo en su oficina, pero estaba seguro que Temari lo convencería otra vez.

Pasaron un par de minutos y ambos estaban impecables de nueva cuenta, Temari se acercó a él y le tendió un beso lento pero apasionado. Se alejó y guiñó su ojo para encaminarse a la puerta. El Nara sonreía viéndola alejarse.

– Nos vemos después, guapo. – dijo abriendo la puerta.

De pronto, la rubia se percató que Shikamaru cambió de cara a una sorprendida.

– Sabia que estabas aquí – la voz ultratumba de Gaara hizo que un escalofrió la recorriera completa – Y que Shikamaru no estaba enfermo…

 _¡La puta madre!_

Después de eso, no tuvieron más remedio que confesar todo, bueno, casi todo, exceptuaron la parte del sexo y la cambiaron porque Temari estuvo todo ese tiempo en el baño y que Shikamaru estaba tan nervioso de mentir que hasta estaba enfermándose.

 _¡Larga vida a Gaara y a su mente inocente!_

* * *

 **¡Holiii! ¿Cómo están?**

Estoy aquí escribiendo otro pequeño one-shot, ¡Jajaja! ¿Se nota que me gusta poner a sufrir a los personajes? Es que no puedo evitar ponerlos en situaciones de este tipo. Pero díganme ustedes, ¿les gustó? Yo me divertí un montón escribiéndolo. Gaara y su inocencia me matan, lo amo, es mi fav de favs de Naruto.

Este fanfic se me ocurrió viendo una imagen de otra pareja (? JAJAJA pero dije, esta es perfecta para el ShikaTema, lo tengo que hacer, y me tardé aprox como 2 horas entre escribiendo, formulando ideas del desarrollo y editando, y así quedó, espero sea de su agrado :D

 **Hago un paréntesis acá:** Para los que leen por primera vez mis creaciones, y les gustó esta, los invito a entrar a mi perfil y leer mis demás historias, recomiendo dos " **Kakashi's shipper** " y " **Policías y ladronas** " tienen ShikaTema para los y las amantes de esta parejita hermosa. Si gustan denle una oportunidad.

Y bueno, ya sé que no he actualizado mis otros fics, pero ténganme tantita paciencia, que lo haré, ustedes no se preocupen que cuando menos se lo esperen, una notificación llegará y dirá que es una actualización mía xDD

¡Gracias a quienes me siguen y ponen como favoritos! Quisiera que también me dejaran su opinión en un review, se los agradecería montones.

Sin más, los dejo y nos leemos en el siguiente. ¡Se les quiere muchísimo! Y sé que es un poco tarde pero **¡FELIZ AÑO 2019! Que todos sus sueños y metas se cumplan. Le mando muchas buenas vibras.**

 **Les desea:** **Lussyvr14**


End file.
